


Patience and Poetry

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Non-Explicit, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Worf is a dead man. But oh what a death.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/K'Ehleyr/Worf
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	Patience and Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beginning of Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637309) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Worf had decided his fate was to die, a slow and lingering death, as he continued to read his poetry aloud.

The flinging of things was… over, and there were clothes pooled at his feet, but neither of the women had invited him to the bed.

"You mispronounced that," Jadzia giggled, between the sharp bites that K'Ehleyr was treating her to.

"I… was distracted," Worf admitted.

"Oh?" K'Ehleyr looked his way in that way she had, the one that made his testicles ache with need.

"You both have me agitated."

Jadzia laughed merrily, and both women crooked fingers, inviting him.


End file.
